En silencio
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: NaruSaku. En silencio te miro, en silencio te digo cuanto te amo... One-shoot


**N/A: **_Para una mejor lectura, escuchad la canción __**My skin **__de __**Natalie Merchant**__. Disfrutad la historia._

* * *

**En silencio.**

Ahí está, en completo silencio. Pareciera que se hubiese hecho invisible, pareciera que se hubiese vuelto inalcanzable. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Su mirada apagada y sus brazos laxos a cada costado, los puños cerrados sin hacer presión y los pasos lentos y secos, está aquí y a la vez no.

Mas, ajena a la mirada escrutadora, ella está concentrada en algo, algo que él no puede comprender. Algo que no podría sospechar. Ella piensa en él. Vaga por tiempos pasados y presentes, se arrepiente, se mutila y se auto compadece en un ciclo infinito sin principio ni fin. Le observa de reojo y vuelve a sentirse inútil, impotente y estúpida. Sobretodo estúpida.

Tanto tiempo viviendo sumida en aquella ceguera, tanto tiempo desperdiciado para luego estamparse de frente y golpearse sin reparo contra la verdad. Oh, pero siempre había la excusa para evadir culpas, el _es muy infantil, no ha cambiado nada _y el_ no puede gustarme _eran sus excusas por excelencia. Pero todo se salió de control y no pudo seguir fingiendo que no lo sabía hasta que Yamato se lo hizo ver…

¿Y qué había de la razón de su búsqueda?

Un nombre, aquel que idolatró fervientemente, ahora sonaba frío e indiferente para ella. Uchiha Sasuke ya no era el motivo de sus desvelos, sino Uzumaki Naruto. El mejor amigo, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, el cabeza hueca y guarro de antaño. El mismo que su inner despotricaba a diestra y siniestra cuando daba uno sus espectáculos.

¿Qué había cambiado tanto en dos años y medio?

No terminaba de explicárselo pese a su perspicacia.

En silencio siguió cuestionándose, analizando situaciones, recordando gestos, sin detener el paso, sin perder de vista a su equipo. Iban nuevamente a buscarle. Cerró los ojos unos instantes envolviéndose en esa imagen aterradora, en su figura trasformada en un kyuubi en miniatura desafiándola con aquella ondeantes y peligrosas colas… y luego, su vista se volvió nublosa impidiéndole ver con nitidez la espalda de Naruto. Aquella espalda que cargaba un gran peso por su causa.

En ese instante se odió por hacerle esto, por pisotearle sin consideración a sabiendas que aquella promesa recitaba implícitamente que tenía que arrancarse el corazón.

Y entonces, en silencio, una lágrima resbaladiza bajo por su mejilla. Tarde se daba cuenta de que lo amaba, tarde venía a ver a través de esos ojos azules su enorme valía. Soltó un débil quejido mal conteniendo las demás lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sólo estaba exponiéndolo por un capricho infantil, lo único que hacía era lastimarlo.

- Sakura-chan¿qué te ocurre? –esa voz cargada de preocupación le supo peor. Aún así, pese a todo, él se interesaba en ella cuando no lo merecía-.

- No es nada, algo me ha entrado al ojo –mintió secándose las lágrimas. ¿Acaso lloraba por el reciente fracaso? Apretó los puños sintiéndose un bastardo. Él se lo había prometido y no hacía más que decepcionarle.

- Yo… no fallaré esta vez – advirtió con determinación – Te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo –esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. El capitán, que desde el comienzo había visto todo, se alejo dándoles espacio no sin antes ver como Sakura se lanzaba a sus brazos acongojada.

- Lo siento, lo siento –Naruto le miró incrédulo mientras le rodeaba con timidez¿por qué se disculpaba? Era él quien debía hacerlo, aquella herida en su brazo era su culpa –no he sido más que una egoísta. Por mi egoísmo tú siempre sales lastimado y yo ya estoy hastiada de herirte, me muero de remordimiento cuando sufres… lo siento, lo siento tanto –sollozó contra su hombro derrotada. El Uzumaki bajó la mirada ausente. No le importaba eso. No le importaba salir herido si ella terminaba siendo feliz con su mejor amigo.

- Quien lo siente soy yo, Sakura-chan –habló con voz enronquecida por la pena –después de todo, no hago más que fallarte –Sakura se apretó más contra él inconcientemente –Y ahora, además, te lastimo… -hundió su nariz en su suave y sedoso cabello aspirando su aroma– no entiendo el porqué me lo ocultaste, pero sé que la herida de tu brazo la provoqué yo… -la Haruno se tensó al instante¿Acaso Yamato-taichou…? Se separó del rubio lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos-.

- No, no… no Naruto, tú no estabas conciente. No tienes que preocuparte, la herida ya está sanando y…

- Eso no lo justifica… no lo hagas, por favor –le interrumpió con la mirada apagada- Sé que te duele porque te resientes constantemente, me he dado cuenta – la chica desvió la mirada irremediablemente- Sé que aunque me disculpe eso no aliviará tu dolor, pero… me esforzaré porque no vuelva a ocurrir, y, también, para que volvamos ésta vez a Konoha con Sasuke… -sonrió débilmente- así que, ya no te preocupes, pese a que Sai no esté por ser un sucio traidor, yo podré sobrellevar la misión y…

- ¡Basta¡Ya no sigas! –gritó fuera de si, agarrándolo de la chamarra naranja- ¿por qué no puedes ver que sufro por ti, que estoy cansada de que te sacrifiques así por mi capricho infantil? No lo soporto –musitó pegando su frente a su pecho –Si te llegase a pasar algo, yo… -Naruto quedo estupefacto¿qué significaba todo eso, que a ella le importaba, que sentía algo, aunque mínimo, por él? No quería ilusionarse, su corazón no lo soportaría, no ahora que se había resignado en cuando a Sakura se tratase. Le tomó suavemente de los hombros y la apartó con una sonrisa casi perfecta de no ser porque era una máscara que estaba tapando su confusión. Desde el momento en que la vio la quiso, siempre le abordó con la esperanza de que algún día le viese como algo más que el compañero de equipo, el tonto o el despistado, pero con los años lo se dio cuenta: ella siempre tendría ojos sólo para Sasuke y, él, no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía odiarla porque la quería con tal intensidad, que el odio era incapaz de hacerle sombra a sus sentimientos. Tampoco podía odiarle a él, era su mejor amigo, su hermano y el vínculo más preciado que tenía… sólo podía ser feliz por ambos-.

- Continuemos –sugirió para romper tensiones- Yamato-taichou se ha alejado mucho y si no avanzamos ya, le perderemos – se dio la vuelta para saltar al roble que estaba frente a si, pero la pelirrosa le tomó la muñeca, frenándolo -¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? –susurró con voz impersonal- Lo que yo siento… -el jinchuuriki cerró con fuerza los ojos. No, no, no quería oírlo, de seguro estaba soñando dormido en medio del bosque, dentro de su saco de dormir en una noche estrellada. Esto sólo podía ser un sueño. Sakura no podía quererlo, ella quería al Uchiha- no entiendes que yo…

- Sakura-chan, no digas algo que no sientes… -la chica le soltó de inmediato como si su mero tacto le quemase. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso¡Era un idiota!- yo entiendo que quieres a Sasuke dattebayo –se volteó para observarla, pero la visión le dejó mudo. La kunoichi lloraba desconsoladamente con las manos en el rostro en un vano intento de aplacar sus sollozos, negando con la cabeza como si le hubiesen acusado de mentirosa- Sakura-chan –llamó con delicadeza mientras se acercaba reticente a ella- no llores por favor, si dije algo malo no fue con mala intención –estiro una mano para posarla en su hombro, pero la ninja medico la alejó con brusquedad.

- ¡Cállate! – la imagen de sus ojos rojos, las mejillas bañadas en sus lágrimas y la rabia contenida en sus labios arrugados le dejó helado- métetelo bien en tu cabeza –dijo picándole con el dedo índice el pecho mientras le empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndole andar a la fuerza- estoy harta de que me tomes por imbécil y que uses a Sasuke-kun como excusa para no ver lo que siento por ti. Escúchame y escúchame bien Uzumaki Naruto, yo te quiero. A ti, no a él –empujándole contra el roble- ¿te ha quedado claro?

Una sonrisa rota afloró de sus labios. ¿Por qué le daba falsas esperanzas? Estaba seguro que en cuanto viese de nuevo al vengador ella… En silencio se dejo llevar, en silencio se dijo que quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad de expresarle el remolino avasallador de sentimientos que se liberaban en su pecho al verle, al tenerle cerca, al oler su aroma dulce y apacible. En silencio se permitió ser él mismo, en silencio le atrajo con fuerza, estrujándola como si delirase. Se perdió en sus ojos verdes deseando ser el único objeto de esa mirada, percibió su cálido aliento acariciando su rostro y eso fue suficiente para entregarse, suficiente para apresar sus labios con desesperación y ansiedad, para beberle el alma como si no hubiese un mañana. En silencio lloró internamente, porque era una dulce mentira, una cruel y dulce mentira que le elevaba hasta tocar el sol y le dejaba caer a un enorme precipicio al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo notó. Notó el gusto amargo de sus labios, la despedida al amor escrita en la fuerza del abrazo, el dolor contenido por los años y el miedo de vivir en sueños. En silencio se atemorizó, en silencio abandonó sus labios con la incertidumbre reflejada en su tez, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo había condenado su sentir, que tal vez Naruto ya no sentía lo mismo… o, peor, no le creía .

- No me crees¿verdad? –era su mayor temor, pero necesitaba confirmarlo- Aún piensas que soy la inútil chiquilla de doce años que besaba los pies de Sasuke… - el aludido desvió la mirada sin saber que decir- ¡Mírame y dime que no sientes nada!

- No puedo –bisbisó sobrecogido- no puedo mentirte, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado –centrando su mirada profunda en ella-.

- Entonces¿Por qué me alejas de ti de esta manera¿No ves que…? – calló al sentir sus labios en su mejilla, cerró los ojos reavivando las marcas de las lágrimas ya derramadas. Enlazó su espalda procurando sólo sentirle, sólo pensar en él-.

- Estoy cansado de soñar –murmuró en su oído- cansado de repetir esto una y otra vez en mi mente, tanto así que ya no sé si estoy despierto o no… -cogió aire temblando ligeramente- Te quiero, Sakura-chan. No sé si estoy soñando ahora, pero quiero decírtelo una y otra vez…

- No es un sueño –dijo dulcemente movida por sus palabras- Estoy aquí, contigo –besó su mejilla- ¿lo sentiste? –el rubio cabeceo ligeramente- Esto es real, Naruto –el shinobi se separo lo suficiente para verle, para memorizar este momento, para grabarlo a fuego vivo en su memoria- Te quiero –dijo con simpleza la Haruno mientras apartaba con mimo el flequillo de su frente con un brillo revelador en sus ojos que contrastaba con los vestigios de antiguas lágrimas-.

-Te quiero – confesó él para luego besarla lentamente, deteniendo inexorablemente el tiempo, degustando de su boca como si fuese el más exquisito manjar. Cuando se separaron ya no había remordimiento, ya no había dolor ni culpa, sólo el sentimiento vivo ardiendo en sus corazones- Es hora –sentenció Naruto con un deje de determinación en su voz, internándose en un atento atisbo-.

En silencio conversaron, en silencio se lo prometieron y, entonces, sonrieron. Ellos seguirían adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias por Sasuke, pero esta vez lo harían juntos, como uno solo.

Se tomaron de la mano y al instante se hallaron saltando por las ramas de los frondosos árboles del bosque, compenetrados en un solo pensamiento mientras cruzaban miradas

_Te quiero. _

* * *

**N/A: **_Primer shoot de esta pareja. Toma algunas cosas a partir del capítulo 296 hasta el 299 del manga. Me encantan éstos porque entreven los sentimientos por ambos. Bueno, no sé si esta pasable, eso deben hacérmelo saber ustedes presionando el botoncito "go"._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_**Maki Nirnaeth.**_


End file.
